Quiet
by Starza
Summary: It's Tsuzuki's birthday and he wants to keep it a secret. Too bad you can't keep secrets from empaths... TsuzukixHisoka


Um, I had to write a Tsuzuki b-day fic (Duh?), people picked they wanted to see fluff, maybe some angst, and I wrote this. Definitely shorter than 'A Simple Wish', but...  
  
Um, I had to delete what I had over three times before I finally stuck to this one. I couldn't think of what to write, honestly, and this fic feels forced. :/ It didn't help that my mind wanted to play a game or work on something else. ~_~ Am definitely not confident with this one.  If you want to read actual good writing, go read Heart to Heart.  .  As you can tell, it's my baby.  *Pets*

But enjoy, nevertheless.  If you want to read another Tsuzuki b-day fic too, read 'A Simple Wish'.  
  


  
  
"You seem quiet today."  
  
Tsuzuki looked up from the piece of pie he was currently emerged in and blinked. "What?"  
  
"Like I said, you seem quiet today."  
  
A smile passed by the older man's lips. "I can be quiet on some days, Hisoka."  
  
In truth, though, Tsuzuki had his reasons for being a little less, well, noisy. Usually, on days like these, when they were cooped up indoors, stacks of reports sitting on their desks, Tsuzuki would either be whining, babbling, or trying to convince Hisoka to leave work early. But today...  
  
"No, I mean... You're quiet. I don't mean as in that you're not talking, but... you're quiet."  
  
"Doesn't the definition of 'being quiet' mean that someone is not talking?"  
  
Scowling, Hisoka shook his head. "You aren't talking much, but that's not all there is to it."  
  
"Awww, are you worried about me, Hisoka?" Yes, that would get Hisoka to change the subject. For now, at least.  
  
Just like he expected, a blush crossed Hisoka's cheeks and he went back to writing, no retort coming back. When Tsuzuki was satisfied Hisoka wouldn't say anything more, he went back to work as well.  
  
"You're hiding something again."  
  
Tsuzuki looked up again and expected green eyes to be locked onto him, but they were busy staring at the report. Shaking his head, convincing himself that he was hearing things, Tsuzuki went back to writing.  
  
It was hard for him to concentrate on what he was writing, Hisoka's words coming back to him. What was so unusual about him being quiet? Sure, he was noisy, but even there were times where he enjoyed peace and quiet. There were times where he could be quiet and nothing would be wrong. Nope, he was totally fine.  
  
_'The only one you're fooling, Asato, is yourself.'_   
  
A light tap on his shoulder brought him out of his brooding. He looked up to see Hisoka looking down at him, and from the expression on Hisoka's face, knew that he was right. He was only fooling himself.  
  
"I'm going out for a walk," Hisoka said simply. Tsuzuki understood. Hisoka may not have invited him directly, but from his tone, he knew Hisoka wanted him to come with him. Nodding his head, Tsuzuki looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
"It's not time to go yet, though."  
  
Hisoka just shrugged his shoulders and opened the door, looking at Tsuzuki, expecting him to come, whether he invited him or not. Taking the hint, Tsuzuki grabbed his coat and walked alongside Hisoka as they exited the building.  
  
For a while, neither spoke to each other. Tsuzuki was content enough just to walk alongside Hisoka. There were times like this where they would walk, no destination in mind, no conversation between them. Times like these, words weren't really needed between them.  
  
However, after about fifteen minutes, Hisoka broke the silence. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"About what?" Tsuzuki asked, trying to figure out if he did something wrong today.  
  
"About... today."  
  
Tsuzuki stopped suddenly and turned to look at Hisoka, knowing full well what Hisoka meant. A sigh escaped Tsuzuki's lips. "I... didn't think it was important, that's all."  
  
Snorting, Hisoka shook his head. "That's a lie and you know it." He continued to walk on, changing directions suddenly. Getting over his surprise, Tsuzuki followed, deciding not to say anything.  
  
It's best to say nothing, Tsuzuki remarked innerly. Besides, Hisoka was right and there was no use insisting on the lie. Hisoka would only get more upset and insistent about it.  
  
Yes, today was important for him. But he didn't want people fussing about it and making a big deal about it either. He was content enough to keep it to himself. It was better for everyone else not to know, anyways.  
  
"Idiot..." He heard Hisoka whisper. Was he really that transparent today? He shook his head and told himself that he would do better tomorrow.  
  
It wasn't until Hisoka stopped that he realized that they had walked all the way to Hisoka's house. Not saying a word, Hisoka walked up to the door. Tsuzuki wondered if this was the end of the walk and that Hisoka would ask him to go home. After all, Hisoka was upset at him...  
  
"Are you going to come in, or are you going to stand outside all night?"  
  
That was answer enough for him. Running a little bit, Tsuzuki closed the door behind him and looked around. The house hadn't changed since when he last came inside, over a year ago. In fact, it wasn't much different than when he first carried Hisoka home, which was so long ago.  
  
Hanging up his coat and taking his shoes off, Tsuzuki walked around, looking for Hisoka, wondering where he went. He found Hisoka in the kitchen, a brown paper bag at his feet, his back turned to him.   
  
"Tatsumi is going to be mad that we cut work early, you know," Tsuzuki stated, feeling a little uneasy at the silence now.  
  
"I already spoke to him about it."  
  
"And he didn't get upset!?"  
  
"No."  
  
And everything was silent again, except for the 'cling' of silverware. Tsuzuki racked his brain, trying to think of something to say. Instead, he just stood there for a good five minutes before Hisoka turned his head.  
  
"Can you put those plates on the table? I'll be right out."  
  
Biting his lip and feeling uncomfortable just standing there, Tsuzuki nodded his head, grabbing two nearby plates and placing them on the small dining room table. After placing the second plate on the table, Hisoka came out of the kitchen...  
  
And all Tsuzuki could do was stare at the small cake that was in Hisoka's hands. It wasn't the fact that it was a cake. But that said cake had, 'Happy Birthday Asato' written on it. Tsuzuki didn't even notice when Hisoka left the room again, too busy staring at the cake. Hisoka came back only a few seconds later, looking at Tsuzuki as he took out a gift wrapped box from the paper bag and placed it on the table.  
  
Pulling himself out of his surprise, he looked up at Hisoka and whispered, "How did you know?"  
  
"I noticed that you always seemed melancholy around this day, February twenty fourth, every year that we worked together, so I decided to ask others if they noticed the same. And I got the same answer; you seemed a little out of it. I knew there was no official holiday, so it had to be something personal. And..." Here, he looked down. "From the emotions I got from you, it's how I felt on my birthday, so I figured..." He shook his head. "I know... it's not much, but..."  
  
Hisoka looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's more than enough for me, Hisoka." A smile crossed Tsuzuki's lips as he wrapped his arms around the younger man's body. "More than enough..."  
  
Hisoka was tempted to pull away and whap Tsuzuki over the head for being so sentimental. But he didn't have the heart to, knowing that Tsuzuki was no longer depressed...  
  
It was Tsuzuki who pulled back though and when Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki, he felt the corner of his mouth twitch up into a smile.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Tsuzuki."


End file.
